


Possessive/Obsessive Drabbles

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Possessive/Obsessive Drabbles involving your favorite ship





	1. Chapter 1

  1. “You’re mine. Don’t forget that. You promised.”
  2. “Til death to us part. That’s what our vows said.”
  3. “Did you really think this would ‘get better’ after we married?”
  4. “I’m allowed to be obsessed with you, I’m your husband/wife.”
  5. “You should quit your job. You know I can take care of you.”
  6. “Don’t go in today. Stay in bed with me.”
  7. “Mine, mine, mine…”
  8. “No. You can’t go out tonight.”
  9. “I don’t care if you’re just friends. I don’t want you seeing them again.”
  10. “Do I have to lock you up, darling?”
  11. “You will never have to worry about anything ever again. I’ll make sure of it.”
  12. “I’ve been fair to you so far, haven’t I?”
  13. “You’ve been such a good wife/husband so far. Don’t get silly ideas now.”
  14. “I called your work and told them you quit. Now you’ll never have to leave~”
  15. “Where are you going? Why didn’t you tell me?”
  16. “You’re late. Tell me what you were doing.”
  17. “You had better not be lying to me, darling…”
  18. “If I find out you’re cheating on me, I’ll kill him/her.”
  19. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe you’re mine.”
  20. “I still can’t believe how perfect you are.”
  21. “I worship you.”
  22. “No one else is allowed to see you like this.”
  23. “This sight is for my eyes only. Don’t forget that.”
  24. “ I’m going to hunt down the person that was your first…so that they know you’re **mine** now.”
  25. “I want people to see the marks I leave on you. So they know you’re taken.”
  26. “You belong to me and no one else.”




	2. Bucky Barnes/Wanda Maximoff (#7 #19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7: “Mine, mine, mine…”
> 
> 19: “You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe you’re mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Wanda and Bucky are fucked up in this drabble

 Wanda knew Bucky was obsessed with her before they started dating. Being the curious person she was, Wanda read Bucky’s mind when he first arrived and started to blush at what he was thinking. He would start thinking about all the sexual things that he wanted to do to her and think of the most violent things he would do to a guy if they were talking to her. Wanda knew that wasn’t normal but agreed to go on a date with him when he asked when they were having breakfast together.

Wanda soon found out that Bucky was even more possessive than she thought. He would start fights with guys who would look at Wanda and accuse them of trying to steal her away from him. Wanda weirdly got off on the fact that Bucky would beat the shit out of a guy if they even looked at her. That’s why she was currently going up to a guy at a bar a started a conversation with him while Bucky went to the bathroom.

Bucky was seeing red when he got out of the bathroom and spotted a guy covered in tattoos talking and mentally undressing his girlfriend. Without a second thought, Bucky marched up to the guy and started punching the guy repeatedly. “How dare you talk to my girl” Bucky growled and continued to punch the guy under him until a group of people pealed him off the guy.

Before the people around them had the chance to tell Bucky that Wanda was the one who approached the guy, Wanda got Bucky and dragged him out of the bar. “How’s your hand?” Wanda asks as she examined Bucky’s hand. Instead of replying, Bucky crashed his lips against Wanda’s “not here, let’s go back home” Wanda gasped when Bucky started groping her in public.

Fifteen minutes later they find themselves stumbling into Wanda’s room with Bucky’s hands all over Wanda’s body. “ **Mine, mine, mine** ” Bucky repeat as he ripped Wanda’s dress off her body and pushed her onto the bed.

Bucky got straight to the point and in a matter of minutes, he had Wanda chanting his name like a prayer. “ **You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe you’re mine** ” Bucky continued to thrust inside Wanda until he felt her cumming all over his cock. “Jesus Christ ! ! !” Bucky grunted and came inside Wanda.

Wanda in the meantime had a smile plastered on her face as she came back from her high “I love it when you get possessive, we always have a amazing sex”.

Although Bucky didn’t want to, he finally pulled out of Wanda and laid down beside her. “I fucking love you and I’ll continue to beat the crap out of any guy who attempts to talk to you” Bucky replied before he placed Wanda on top of him.

“I love you so much” Wanda kissed his lips before they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Steve Rogers/Thor (#25 #26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25: “I want people to see the marks I leave on you. So they know you’re taken.”  
> 26: “You belong to me and no one else.”

Thor was a very possessive boyfriend and he wasn’t afraid to show it. He didn’t enjoy when both men and women would stare at his boyfriend Steve Rogers. While Steve reassured him several times that he loved Thor and would never leave him, Thor still went out of his way to show that Steve was spoken for.

Some people didn’t get the hint though and when Thor would excuse himself to go to the bathroom they would race to Steve’s side. They would proceed to flirt with Steve and try convince him to leave with them before Thor came back. Unfortunately for them, Steve always declined and leave to go find Thor.

Currently they were in Thor’s room after they left one of Tony’s parties because some bimbo tried to have sex with Steve in the middle of the party. Luckily Thor and Natasha came back in time and Natasha pulled the girl off of Steve before Thor got to her. Thor was fuming and dragged Steve into his room and locked it so no one could enter. “Thor I’m so sorry. I was trying to get her off of me” Steve apologized to his Asgardian boyfriend.

Thor started leaving hickeys all over Steve’s neck and grabbed Steve cock through his slacks. “ **I want people to see the marks I leave on you.** ” Thor bit Steve’s ear before he turned steve around and bent him over his bed. 

Steve let out a groan when he heard Thor unbuckling his belt and pulled down both his slacks and underwear. “Don’t forget the lube” Steve reminded Thor. Thor rushed over to his nightstand and got his lube before he lathered his cock with it and walked back over to Steve’s. Without any warning, Thor thrusted his cock deep inside Steve’s ass “Jesus ! ! !” Steve cried out.

Thor had a sinister grin on his face as started to thrust fast and deep inside Steve’s ass. He loved how Steve so he reached around and started jerking Steve off “do you think that harlot would have brought you pleasure like I do?” Thor asked but only got a whimper out of Steve. “I asked you a question” Thor slowed down his pace.

“NOOO” Steve cried out “god, she could never bring me pleasure like you can. Can you please fuck me faster?” Steve begged and Thor happily obliged.

With every minute that passed Thor got more and more aggressive, to the point where the headboard broke against the bedroom wall. “ **You belong to me and no one else** ” Thor growled as he pumped Steve’s cock furiously and came inside his ass.

Steve let out a cry as he came hard onto Thor’s bedsheets shortly after. “I’m all yours Thor, I’m all yours” Steve turned his head and started making out with his boyfriend as Thor fucked him through his orgasm.

Once Steve’s orgasm disappeared Thor pulled out and climbed into his bed with Steve following closely behind. “Did I hurt you?” Thor asked and placed a kiss on Steve’s neck. 

“No, I’m ok” Steve replied as he held onto Thor’s muscular body.

“I’m sorry for the way I treated you at the party. I love you and I get jealous when people hit on you” Thor apologized.

Steve let out a weak laugh and replied “oh I know, but I love you and I’ll never leave you . . . Especially for a woman.” Thor simply hummed before he placed a lingering kiss on Steve’s lips and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Thor/Natasha Romanov (#7 #9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7: “Mine, mine, mine…”  
> 9: “I don’t care if you’re just friends. I don’t want you seeing them again.”

Thor never believed in being friends with ex’s. He thought they had ulterior motives and preferred to cut all ties with they. Natasha on the other hand firmly believed you could be friends with ex’s and managed to stay friends with 95% of her ex’s. Thor was angry when Natasha told him she was friends with her ex’s and demanded that she terminate her friendships with them.

Unfortunately for Thor, Natasha made it clear she had no intention on ending her friendship with her ex’s and even invited some of them over so he could meet them. To Thor’s surprise he actually got along with some of the ex’s and understood why she wanted to stay friends. But there was one of Natasha’s ex’s Thor did not like at all and that was a smug billionaire named Chuck.

Chuck informed Thor when they first met that he wanted Natasha back and he would do whatever it took to get her back. That made Thor’s blood boil and when he told Natasha about what Chuck told him, Natasha just told him he was being paranoid.

“ **I don’t care if you’re just friends. I don’t want you seeing them again** ” Thor shouted at Natasha who had an annoyed look on her face.

Natasha took several deep breaths before she responded “no I’m not going to stop seeing him. For the ten millionth time, he’s just a friend”.

“Just a friend huh?” Thor walked up to Natasha and placed his hand on her lower back “how would you feel if you walked in on me holding Jane like this?” Natasha closed her eyes at that question “or told her I still wanted to fuck her in a joking manner?”

“I’d fucking murder you and that skank” Natasha responded as she tried to avoid eye contact.

Thor let out a loud laugh before he grabbed Natasha by her thighs and lifted her up “that’s how I’ve been feeling ever since Chuck came back into your life.” Natasha was about to respond when Thor placed one of his hands behind her neck “you’re mine” before he leaned in and kissed her.

“Fuck me” Natasha whimpered when she felt Thor growing hard.

Thor bit Natasha’s lip and replied “you’re mine. **Mine, mine, mine** ” as he walked them over to Natasha’s bed and threw her onto it.

Natasha let out a low moan as she watched her incredibly fit boyfriend strip for her before he practically ripped her clothes off. “You’re going to have to replace those panties, they were my favorite” Natasha moaned and started pumping Thor’s cock in her hand.

“I’ll buy you a million of the same panties if you want, I just need to be inside you” Thor replied as he grabbed his cock before thrusted deep inside Natasha and proceeded to remind her who she belonged to.

An hour of uninterrupted sex later Natasha was laying on top of Thor. Her hair was soaking wet from her sweat “I’m going to call Chuck tomorrow and tell him I’m never going to see or talk to him again” Natasha panted while Thor rubbed her lower back.

“Thank you my love” Thor replied and pressed a kiss on Natasha’s forehead.


End file.
